


O troco

by kalinebogard



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: #Sterek - Freeform, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1371361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinebogard/pseuds/kalinebogard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stiles acha que você vai matá-lo", Scott afirmou divertido. "A morte do meu melhor amigo com certeza é da minha conta." </p><p>Derek estreitou os olhos que brilhavam em vermelho de forma ameaçadora.</p><p>"Stiles acha que eu vou matá-lo? Não. A morte é um castigo suave para o que ele me fez!" praticamente rosnou.</p><p>"E o que foi que ele te fez?"</p><p>(Sterek)</p>
            </blockquote>





	O troco

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic sem noção. Se eu fosse corajosa diria que é uma crack!fic... mas como eu sou apenas uma pobre Slytherin, vou fingir que é uma história séria e torcer para vocês acreditarem nessa...
> 
> Não me matem... lembre-se: siga daqui por sua conta e risco!!
> 
> Importante: Eu tenho essa fanfic postada no site Nyah! também. Talvez poste no ffnet, mas sempre com o nome de "Kaline Bogard".
> 
> Se acharem alguma das minhas histórias postadas por outra pessoa, por favor me avisem!

O troco  
Kaline Bogard

Parte Única

 

Assim que bateu o sinal Stiles e Scott pegaram suas coisas e saíram correndo, loucos para ir embora de uma vez. McCall planejava ficar com a ex-namorada, não tão ex assim, Allison; e Stiles para... fazer o que ele sempre faz. Qualquer coisa que não seja ficar na escola.

Eles saíram do prédio. Scott ia até o suporte onde sua bicicleta estava trancada. Já o outro garoto tinha um longo caminho pela frente, pois seu querido jipe ainda estava em posse da polícia local, para análise. O veículo era parte da cena de um crime, o assassinato de um mecânico que Stiles presenciara e que ainda lhe dava pesadelos a noite.

O misterioso Kanima tirara a vida de uma pessoa na sua frente. Não poderia esquecer do acontecimento sinistro tão cedo.

Restaram-lhe duas opções: ir para a escola de ônibus ou a pé. Se livrara da velha bicicleta desde que seu pai o liberara para dirigir o carro. Como não gostava da primeira opção, Stiles preferia fazer todo o percurso caminhando.

Scott ia oferecer para carregar o amigo na bike, quando sentiu uma mão sobre seu ombro. E Stilinski apertava com certa força.

– O que foi?

– Ei, Scott... é impressão minha ou o Derek está parado ali entre aquelas árvores parecendo um psicopata...?

O rapaz olhou na direção apontada e franziu as sobrancelhas. Sim, era o Derek parado ali, com uma expressão das mais assassinas.

– O que será que aconteceu...?

– Cara, dá um jeito de segurar ele aqui, por que eu tenho certeza que ele veio me matar – Stiles sussurrou para Scott, rezando para que o outro lobisomem não escutasse.

– Te matar...? Mas ele não é seu namorado? – McCall perguntou.

– Acho que isso não vai valer de muita coisa – Stiles respondeu olhando para os lados e calculando a melhor rota de fuga.

– Stiles, o que foi que você fez?

– Eu fiz um favor para a humanidade. Mas tenho certeza que o Derek não vê as coisas bem desse jeito... depois a gente conversa.

E o garoto fugiu dali tão rápido quanto o Coiote caçando o Papa Léguas. Scott assistiu em silêncio. Depois pegou a bicicleta e se aproximou do local onde Derek continuava parado com uma das mãos no bolso e a outra segurando um embrulho de papel.

– O que foi?

– Nada, Scott. Nada que seja da sua conta.

– Stiles acha que você vai matá-lo – afirmou divertido – A morte do meu melhor amigo com certeza é da minha conta. 

O mais velho estreitou os olhos que brilhavam em vermelho de forma ameaçadora.

– Stiles acha que eu vou matá-lo? Não. A morte é um castigo suave para o que ele me fez! – praticamente rosnou.

– O que ele fez?

A reposta de Derek foi virar as costas e afastar-se dali, deixando Scott mordido de curiosidade.

oOo

Stiles chegou em casa ressabiado. Espiou do lado de fora e suspirou de alívio com a visão da janela de seu quarto ainda fechada. Entrou em casa e prestou atenção por alguns segundos. O silêncio era absoluto.

Galgou a escada devagar. Não podia esquecer que era namorado de um lobisomem. Não seria pego de surpresa em sua própria casa!

Abriu a porta do quarto cheio de precauções. Estava vazio!! Jogou a mochila no chão e... não teve tempo de comemorar a pseudo vitória, pois Derek saiu detrás da porta e o grudou pela camisa, empurrando-o violentamente contra a parede.

– Owt – gemeu dolorido – Derek, calma!

– Eu. Vou. Matar. Você.

– Eu posso explicar tudo!

– Explicar? – o lobisomem rosnou – Explicar?!

– Sim – Stiles abriu um sorriso abusando da própria sorte – Se não rasgar o meu pescoço. Com os seus dentes.

– Stiles! – Derek parecia furioso – Você trocou o meu condicionador por shampoo anti-pulgas! Que explicação tem para isso?

Hale sentia sua raiva aumentar! Como ia imaginar que seu namorado sem noção, iria aproveitar a primeira oportunidade para fazer a pegadinha, esgueirando-se pelo banheiro recém reformado da mansão e trocando os frascos dos produtos? Quando sentira o aroma era tarde demais! Seu cabelo estava cheio de espuma de sampoo para cachorro!

– A culpa é sua! Eu disse que encontrei pulgas na minha cama e pedi educadamente para usar algo que acabasse com elas, mas vocên não me deu ouvidos! Tive que improvisar...

– E por que acha que são minhas?! – Derek estreitou os olhos, fuzilando seu namorado com uma mirada que arrepiaria qualquer um.

Mas Stiles não era qualquer um. O garoto sem noção bateu com a ponta do dedo indicador no peito do lobisomem ao dar a resposta desaforada.

– Eu dormi nessa cama por dezesseis anos sem ter problemas. Mas ultimamente meu colchão parece um campo de refugiados para pulgas extraditadas e a única coisa de diferente que me aconteceu foi dividir a cama com você!

– Stiles – o nome saiu da boca de Derek como um rosnado. Ele parecia longe de se acalmar – Lobisomens não têm pulgas. Eu sou um Alpha!

– E ser Alpha garante imunidade automática contra pulgas, okay. E eu sou o número quatro.

– O quê?! – o mais velho bufou sem entender. Stiles girou os olhos e sorriu mais.

– Agora com certeza não tem – o menino provocou, mas antes que Derek continuasse o chilique completou – Que tal tirarmos a prova e eu aproveito para pedir desculpas, hein, Sourwolf?

A mão que antes batia no peito largo do lobisomem deslizou até o seu pescoço e massageou de leve, arrepiando a pele de Derek. Os olhos do Alpha escureceram e ele inclinou a cabeça capturando os lábios em um beijo profundo e possessivo que nada tinha de tranqüilo.

Stiles sorriu interiormente. Era mesmo fácil amansar o namorado. E ele esperava que aquilo acabasse com o problema das pulgas. Já não agüentava mais acordar todo marcado de picadas.

oOo

Scott fez uma careta e tomou impulso, pedalando para longe dali. Seguira Stiles apenas para ter certeza que o amigo ficaria bem. E para descobrir do que se tratava toda aquela confusão.

Quanta falta de noção!

oOo

No outro dia Stiles evitou Scott de todas as formas possíveis, mas só até a hora do treino de Lacrosse, quando se encontraram no vestiário.

McCall sentou-se ao lado do amigo, estranhando o comportamento. E algo ainda mais suspeito: estavam em pleno verão e Stiles usava uma touca de lã.

– Cara, o que aconteceu? – o jovem lobisomem foi dizendo. Tentou puxar a touca, mas o outro desviou – Stiles?

– Já ouviu falar que a vingança é um prato que se come frio? – o menino perguntou amuado – Pois esqueça. Com aquele idiota do Derek é bateu levou. Ouça o que eu digo, Scott: nunca mexa no cabelo de um Alpha.

– O quê?

O treinador escolheu esse momento para se aproximar enérgico como sempre.

– Bilinski o que pensa que a minha aula é? – perguntou alto e puxou o gorro com uma velocidade que faria qualquer lobisomem morrer de inveja – Mas que por...

Finstock calou-se. O vestiário inteiro silenciou. O queixo de Scott caiu.

O cabelo de Stiles estava colorido com uma cor absurda de rosa choque. Ou melhor, aquilo nem podia ser considerado pink. Era um outro nível de tonalidade cegante.

– Eu não vou nem perguntar – o professor soou derrotado – Meu salário não compensa isso. TODO MUNDO PRO CAMPO!! AGORA!!!

Apenas McCall e Stiles ficaram no vestiário. Scott estava seriamente em dúvida se tinha um ataque de risos com a cena ou se morria de pena do melhor amigo.

– Derek? – perguntou apesar de já ter certeza da resposta.

– Derek. No melhor estilo Mel Gibson naquele filme “O troco”.

– Cara...

– Não sei que porra de macumba é essa – Stiles apontou para si próprio – Mas não quer sair de jeito nenhum. Depois da aula vou falar com o seu chefe e pedir ajuda...

Scott balançou a cabeça ainda chocado com a intensidade do rosa. Então pareceu cair em si.

– Ei, e deu certo o lance lá das pulgas?

Stiles respirou fundo parecendo incrivelmente infeliz.

– Descobri que não eram pulgas. Eram pernilongos. Mas a minha intenção era boa. Alguém precisa ensinar ao Derek que a vingança nunca é plena, mata a alma e... e... – franziu as sobrancelhas cravando os olhos castanhos no outro – Santo deus, cara. Como você sabe dessa história?

Scott não respondeu. Apenas levantou-se e fugiu dali rapidinho, deixando um indignado Stiles para trás.

Fim

**Author's Note:**

> Huahsuahsuahsuahsuasuah
> 
> É isso!


End file.
